


Just This Once

by Pecora



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecora/pseuds/Pecora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, Mink lets Aoba get away with sleeping instead of making their dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to itstrickstersugar for the prompt!

The sun had set long ago, stars becoming visible in the clear night sky overhead in the densely forested area in the mountains. Mink was returning to his cabin, which he begrudgingly admitted he happily shared with his partner Aoba. Although his coat was warm and he didn’t let something as insignificant as the chilly night air bother him, he was still glad to enter the cabin. He removed his boots and hung his coat, but noticed something from the side entrance he had come in from.

  
In the kitchen, there was no dinner on the table, warm and ready for him, with a perky and smiling Aoba ready to chat his damn ear off (not that he looked forward to that part of his day!). In fact, the cabin was quite cold, and Mink cursed under his breath, walking into the living room. Aoba was resting on the couch, curled up. Mink was about to scold him, but put some wood into the fireplace first- at least Aoba couldn’t had been asleep _that_ long, since the fire already there was still barely going.

  
Mink walked up to the couch, about to shake the man awake, yell at him, but he stopped himself; he crouched down to get on Aoba’s level. His hand, already clutching at Aoba’s blue shirt’s collar, relaxed to his side. Aoba was completely at peace- face totally serene, a small line of drool connecting his mouth and the arm he rested his head on. _At least he wasn’t worrying about me._ Mink stifled a small smile at the thought.

  
Aoba looked too nice, too quiet to disturb. Mink pulled the quilt hanging over the side of the couch and wrapped it around Aoba’s sleeping form, only before picking up and replacing Aoba’s beloved allmate Ren back in the crook of Aoba’s stomach. Ren gratefully curled up again. Mink sighed, taking in the sight before him, and brushed back some of the hair that had fallen in his lover’s face. He placed a kiss on his forehead, and stood up, walking into his bedroom.

  
Mink drew a nice bath for when Aoba woke up later (and for him as well, but that was a moot point). He wandered back into the kitchen, and noticed food had already had been prepared to be cooked- Aoba must’ve prepared the food, went into the living room, and fallen asleep. Mink was grateful for all Aoba did for him at the house- not that Mink couldn’t do it for himself, because he could, but Mink was admittedly not a great cook. And Mink eyed the dough in a container in the fridge- he knew those must’ve been for donuts. He took all the prepared food out of the fridge and heated up the stove and oven.

  
Half-way through cooking the rice, Mink heard shuffling footsteps on the kitchen floor and yawning behind him, then warmth up against him, arms snaking their way around him. Aoba stood behind him, pressed against his back, still sleepy.

  
“That smells good.” He yawned. Mink was silent.

  
“Thank you for cooking it.” The oven timer went off. Mink remained silent.

  
“Thank you for letting me sleep…” Aoba removed one arm from around Mink to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “I drew a bath for you a while ago. It should be ready now.”

  
“Oh! Thank you!” Aoba smiled, and Mink took the rice off the stove, and the meat out of the oven; dinner was finished, and just had to be cooled off now.

  
“You’re welcome, Aoba.” Mink gave his small smile as he turned to face Aoba, and kissed him. It was nice and perfect, lasting just as long as it needed to. Both were happy for it, and Mink pulled away first to let Aoba go have his bath.

  
They ate dinner happily together, and Aoba talked the ear off Mink that night.


End file.
